suatu hari, di pinggir pantai
by reiei
Summary: "Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" "Aku tidak tahu. Kami hampir tidak pernah kembali ke tempat yang sama dua kali." "Mungkin kalau kau pergi ke Bulan, kau bisa melihatku dari sana. Karena aku bisa melihat Bulan jadi harusnya kau juga bisa melihatku dari sana kan?" child!Inaho & child!Slaine, alternate timeline.


Seorang bocah berambut hitam berantakan tengah berjalan di sepanjang pantai. Kaki kecilnya yang masih terbalut sepatu menendang-nendang pasir putih di bawahnya, sementara matanya bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mengawasi sekitarnya. Di sekelilingnya tampak anak-anak dari TK yang sama dengannya tengah berlarian, atau membangun istana pasir, atau mencari kerang, dan kegiatan-kegiatan lain yang menurut mereka menyenangkan, melihat senyuman lebar di wajah mereka. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha terlihat tidak peduli dan tidak berminat, dan melemparkan pandanganya ke lautan biru yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Indah. Ia bertanya dalam hati kenapa laut bisa berwarna biru sementara air di kamar mandinya tidak. Ia juga ingin tau burung apa yang memekik di kejauhan sana. Ia ingin tahu ada apa di bawah lautan biru yang seakan tak berujung ini.

"Ugh—"

"Wha—"

Ia merasakan sesuatu -atau lebih tepatnya seseorang- menabraknya sisinya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke samping. Hanya untuk jatuh terduduk di atas air laut yang dengan cepat membasahi seragamnya. Ia bisa mendengar anak-anak yang datang dengan anak yang menabraknya itu tertawa sebelum meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Ia mengabaikan mereka, hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Inaho sudah berjanji pada Yuki-nee untuk tidak jadi anak yang cengeng, jadi dia tidak akan menangis.

Yang mengejutkannya adalah ketika mendadak, ada seseorang yang mendadak telah berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya seraya berusaha menangkap pandangan bocah berambut gelap itu.

 _Burgundy_ bertemu dengan biru, biru yang mengingatkannya akan kemilau laut yang ditimpa sinar matahari. Surai pirang pucat dan kulit putihnya hanya menambah kuat kesan itu. Orang asing, adalah yang pertama kali melintas di benaknya.

Bocah lelaki itu terus menatapnya khawatir, dan ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Si Pirang menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah. Ayo, kau bisa berdiri?"

Anak itu telah berdiri lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Inaho berdiri. Ia menerima uluran tangan itu, dan si Pirang lalu menggandengnya ke bagian pantai yang kering. Ia lebih tinggi darinya, Inaho mengakuinya dalam hati.

"...terima kasih," ujarnya pelan ketika mereka sudah tidak berada terlalu dekat dengan air laut, dan dengan agak enggan ia melepaskan tangannya dari gandengan bocah itu.

Si bocah pirang hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk ringan, "Sama-sama."

Inaho menepuk-nepuknya bajunya yang basah, memerasnya sekaligus berusaha menghilangkan pasir yang menempel disana. Wajahnya berubah masam ketika ia sadar pasir-pasir itu susah sekali hilang, dan jika ia duduk disini maka akan semakin banyak pasir yang menempel di bajunya yang basah.

Ia rasanya ingin pulang saja.

Sementara itu si Pirang hanya memandangi apa yang dilakukannya. Sesekali ia akan mencuri pandang ke arah laut, seakan menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus tetap disana atau meninggalkan anak itu dan kembali bermain di laut.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka masih sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka masing-masing. Debur ombak dan pekik camar juga masih terdengar di sekitar mereka. Tapi yang ada di antara kedua anak itu hanya hening. Hingga salah satunya tak tahan lagi dan kembali berbicara.

"Hei, mau main sama-sama?" ia menatap bocah yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan ragu-ragu, jemarinya bertaut satu sama lain untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Dan wajah Inaho mencerah. Matanya berkilat senang. Selama ini jarang ada yang mengajaknya bermain, dan sejujurnya ia juga ingin punya teman untuk bermain. Jadi ia mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, membuat si pirang langsung tersenyum lebar.

Inaho melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya yang sudah setengah basah, kemudian ia berlari bersama si Pirang ke laut. Air laut yang dingin terasa menggelitik kaki-kaki kecil mereka. Detik selanjutnya, kedua bocah itu mulai berkejaran di pinggir pantai dengan selengkung senyum menghiasi wajah mereka.

Inaho menepuk punggung si Pirang yang tampak sibuk mengais-ngais pasir, "Hei, lihat apa yang kutemukan."

"Hm? Eeeeeek—"

Inaho hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya, tidak mengerti kenapa teman barunya itu memekik sedemikian rupa.

"I-itu apa? Monster?!" tanyanya seraya menatap nanar makhluk yang ada di tangan Inaho.

Sang _brunette_ , baru paham akan apa yang terjadi, tertawa pelan. "Ini kepiting. Kau belum pernah melihatnya?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan, matanya kini terpaku pada kepiting merah itu, penasaran. Beberapa puluh menit setelahnya digunakan untuk memberitahu si Pirang apapun yang diketahuinya soal kepiting. Pembicaraan keduanya kemudian berpindah ke perburuan kerang, lalu kembali berganti ke makanan favorit mereka, kegiatan harian mereka, serangga yang paling mereka benci, dan entah apa lagi. Inaho merasa hari itu ia bicara lebih banyak daripada apa yang biasa dikatakannya selama seminggu.

Dan, sebagai gantinya, si Pirang menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Ayah dan aku berkeliling dunia," ujarnya dengan bangga. Saat itu keduanya tengah duduk berdampingan, kelelahan setelah berlari kesana-kemari mencari kepiting dan kerang.

"Kau berkeliling dunia tapi tidak pernah tau soal kepiting?"

"B-berisik! Selama ini Ayah tidak mengijinkanku ke laut!" sanggahnya. Bibirnya yang mengerucut, dan Inaho kembali tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Kenapa kalian berkeliling dunia?"

"Ayah adalah seorang peneliti, kau tau, artinya dia orang yang saaangat pintar. Kami berkeliling dunia untuk… engg, apa ya istilahnya, mengumpulkan data?"

Inaho menggumam pelan sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Lalu apa saja yang pernah kau lihat?"

"Mm… banyak! Aku pernah ke gurun pasir, disana panas sekali! Aku tidak mau jauh-jauh dari AC mobil setiap kali kami keluar di siang hari. Lalu aku pernah melihat jerapah di Afrika, dan mereka tiiiiinggi sekali! Aku juga pernah naik gunung dan bertemu llama disana. Aku kaget sekali ketika dia muncul di depanku dan Ayah, haha."

Inaho biasanya tidak suka dekat-dekat orang yang terlalu banyak bicara, tapi kali ini dia merasa tidak keberatan mendengar celoteh teman barunya itu. Apalagi dengan gaya bicaranya yang penuh semangat dan senyuman yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya itu. Ah, Inaho juga jadi ingin merasakan keliling dunia, karena mungkin, jika ia melakukannya ia akan bisa sebahagia anak ini.

"Apa kalian juga akan pergi ke Bulan?"

"B-bulan?!"

Kini si Pirang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut dan mata menyipit, seakan apa yang ditanyakannya sangatlah konyol. Ataukah memang pertanyaan itu konyol?

"Mungkin maksudmu Mars?"

Inaho menggeleng. "Aku dengar Mars dan Bumi pernah bertengkar, jadi kurasa akan berbahaya kalau pergi ke Mars. Tapi kalau ke Bulan mungkin tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, Bulan terlihat lebih indah…"

"Hmm…," bocah pirang di sampingnya tampak tengah mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakannya, dan Inaho mau tidak mau jadi penasaran atas jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya.

"Benar juga. Entahlah, mungkin? Aku akan ikut kemanapun Ayah pergi, jika Ayah ingin pergi ke Bulan, aku juga akan ikut," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Inaho mengangguk, merasa jawaban itu cukup memuaskan.

"Pasti menyenangkan bisa berkeliling dunia."

Si Pirang tertawa kecil, tapi tawanya tidak terdengar ceria, dan Inaho merasa aneh mendengarnya.

"Tapi karena kami selalu berpindah-pindah, aku jadi tidak punya teman…," gumamnya pelan. Ia melipat kedua kakinya di depan dada dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas lututnya. Matanya tidak lagi menyorotkan keceriaan yang sebelumnya dan Inaho tidak suka itu.

"Aku bisa jadi temanmu."

"Eh?"

"…kau tidak mau?"

"B-bukan begitu! Tentu saja aku mau jadi temanmu!"

Inaho tersenyum lega, dan si Pirang pun ikut tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu kita teman."

"Ya—"

"Slaine! Saatnya kembali," terdengar seseorang berteriak di kejauhan, dan si Pirang di sampingnya langsung berbalik ke arah darimana sumber suara itu berasal. Senyuman di wajahnya dalam sekejab menghilang.

"Aku harus pergi," ujarnya seraya berdiri. "Terima kasih sudah mau main denganku."

Inaho pun mengangguk singkat dan ikut berdiri, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya di saat seperti ini.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Bocah yang lebih tinggi itu memberikannya sebuah senyuman kecil, senyuman yang ia tahu dipaksakan. "Aku tidak tahu. Kami hampir tidak pernah kembali ke tempat yang sama dua kali."

Inaho akan berbohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak kecewa mendengarnya. Dan ia cukup yakin si Pirang juga merasakan hal yang sama, melihat ekspresinya.

"Mungkin kalau kau pergi ke Bulan, kau bisa melihatku dari sana."

"E-eh?"

"Karena aku bisa melihat Bulan jadi harusnya kau juga melihatku dari sana kan?"

Si Pirang diam sejenak, kemudian tertawa. Inaho tidak mengerti apa yang ditertawakannya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa melihat temannya tertawa lagi. Karena wajah sedihnya benar-benar membuat Inaho ikut sedih.

"Aku tidak yakin akan bisa melihatmu dari Bulan," ujarnya setelah tawanya mereda.

"Yuki-nee bilang tidak akan tau kalau belum dicoba."

"…benar juga."

Inaho mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

"Un, sampai jumpa."

 **.**

Namun sayangnya, janji kecil itu dengan mudah terkubur oleh waktu dan debu dan luka dari segala hal buruk yang menyusul. Dengan bahkan tak mengetahui nama satu sama lain, janji itu hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan indah yang tersimpan jauh di dalam peti harta yang tak mungkin dibuka lagi oleh keduanya. Hanya sekeping puzzle memori yang tak lagi memiliki tempat yang pas…

…atau mungkinkah masih ada kesempatan untuk mengingatnya sekali lagi?

 **.**

 **fin**

 **.**

Maaf saya sendiri gatau saya nulis apa hahaha. Dan ngomong-ngomong ini settingnya sekitar tahun 2003, which make Inaho 4 and Slaine 5 years old. Dibuat karena, yah, rasanya ga mungkin Inaho udah sestoic itu sejak lahir? And despite all the bitterness life throws their way, pasti mereka sempat ngerasain masa kanak-kanak yang, mungkin, sedikit membahagiakan? Plus anggapan bahwa mereka pasti unyu kalo ketemu pas kecil :"3 Anyway, terima kasih sudah baca dan jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan kritik/saran/komen/protes/apapun itu lewat review (dan tolong jangan tendang saya dari fandom ini ww). See ya!


End file.
